More Than Words
by lalapine
Summary: Lee's and Amanda's trust in each other is put to a test


Disclaimer: I don't own SMK or related characters. No infringement intended.  
  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
E-mail: LaLapine@aol.com  
  
Summary: Lee's and Amanda's trust in each other is put to a test.  
  
  
More Than Words  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
A whole week?  
  
Yeah. Billy wants me to follow up on the Kalanta investigation. Agent Lee Stetson massaged his girlfriend's shoulders as he spoke. They were seated on the sofa at his Washington D.C. apartment after having had a quiet dinner together.  
  
Amanda King, who also worked with the Agency housed inside International Federal Film, sighed as she looked at her handsome partner.   
  
I guess I'll manage. She smiled as Lee leaned closer to kiss her. Though they had been dating for only a few months, their love was based on a strong three-year friendship.  
  
Amanda said, reluctantly rising from the pleasantly lingering kiss. I'd better be going.  
  
Lee was hoping to spend more time with her before he left for Canada. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning.  
  
His tone of disappointment was echoed by Amanda. I know, Lee. But it's after eleven. Mother will be wondering where I am.  
  
So let her wonder... Lee smiled mischievously as he took Amanda into his arms.  
  
Amanda said a bit breathlessly after their embrace. You know I can't stay.  
  
Fine. Go. Lee sat on the couch, his back to Amanda, mock hurt in his voice.  
  
Lee Stetson, Amanda lectured as she sat down beside him, stroking his blondish hair. You are impossible.  
  
He grinned. It worked didn't it?  
  
Just five more minutes. Then I've really got to go.  
  
Lee smiled in triumph.  
  
***  
  
Mrs. King, I'd like you to meet Donald Barker. You two will be working together while Lee is out of town. Section Chief, William Melrose, introduced Amanda to an old friend of Lee's the next afternoon in his office at IFF. Agent Don Barker was temporarily in town after a long absence, and Lee had recommended that he and Amanda would work well together. Agent Barker had wholeheartedly agreed. Even the head of the Agency, Dr. Smyth, had given his unusually enthusiastic approval.   
  
It's nice to meet you, Mr. Barker, Amanda replied, extending her hand. Lee had told her he had seen Don off and on as a kid; Don's father worked for the same organization that Lee's uncle had. Both of them had grown up moving from base to base, and that sparked a boyhood friendship that left a fond memory even into adulthood.  
  
Please, call me Don, the tall, dark agent smiled. Lee told me so much about you. I feel like I know you already.  
  
Amanda returned his smile. He said you two were inseparable when you were stationed together.  
  
That's right. It was always nice to see a familiar face when I arrived at a new base. Agent Barker turned his attention back to Mr. Melrose. They were seated before him, waiting to be briefed on the case they would work on together. But you must be wanting us to get started on work, Sir.  
  
It's a simple assignment, Billy began, rising. I don't foresee any problems. I want the two of you to check out this address. He handed Amanda a slip of paper. It's the last known residence of Frank Reed. We think he may be tied into the Kalanta investigation.  
  
asked Amanda. Isn't that what Lee's working on?  
  
A different end of it, Billy acknowledged. You see, Harry Kalanta used to work for the Agency many years ago. Until he burnt out. After we fired him, he moved to Canada. As standard procedure, we occasionally monitor our former agents, just to be on the safe side. Last time we checked out Kalanta was five years ago. Everything looked fine. But, Billy said as he stopped his pacing and continued his statement with a meaningful look in the agents' direction. Last month when we tried to contact him, we couldn't find him.  
  
And you think Frank Reed may know where he is, supplied Amanda.  
  
Well, Reed was a good friend of Kalanta's, though he wasn't connected with the Agency. They've probably kept in touch.  
  
What makes you think we need to worry about Kalanta? asked Barker.  
  
Last time we checked, he had a job with the Canadian government-- nothing classified, of course, but even as a clerk, he may have had access to some information that would be better left out of his hands.  
  
And you're getting pressure from the Canadians to investigate him since he was one of your agents, finished Barker.  
  
You've got the picture, Billy replied as he sat back down at his cluttered desk. That's why Lee's up there trying to see if he can find out anything. The last thing we need is to get in a fight with Canada over one of our burn-outs.  
  
Amanda said, looking at the address. We'll go over to Mr. Reed's house right away.  
  
Report back to me if you find anything.  
  
We'll do our best, replied Barker as they headed for the door.  
  
***  
  
This looks like the address, Amanda said as they pulled up alongside a deteriorated looking house in D.C. It doesn't look too promising.  
  
You never know, Barker replied as he stepped out of the driver's seat of his rental car. As they walked up the cracked driveway, he continued, Amanda, why don't you let me ask the questions, okay?  
  
Well, Mr. B-- uh, Don, I know I'm not a full time agent exactly, but I have been working with Lee for over three years. He's an excellent agent, and I've learned a lot.  
  
Are you two close? he asked interestedly.  
  
We're partners, Amanda replied with a note of finality in her voice as she rang the doorbell.   
  
he repeated. Well, now we're partners.  
  
Temporarily... Oh, hello, Sir, Amanda replied quickly as the door was slowly opened by an elderly man. May we speak to Frank Reed?  
  
Before he could reply, Barker took out his badge. Federal agents. We need to talk to Reed.  
  
The old man looked nervous, and Amanda was annoyed that Don hadn't used a cover of some sort.  
  
the old man questioned. There's nobody here by that name. He started to shut the door, but Barker moved his heavily booted foot in the way.  
  
We want some answers.  
  
I don't know anything. I've only lived here a few months. Now leave me alone before I call the cops.  
  
Old man, we are the cops. Barker opened the screen door and grasped the man's elbow. Amanda was taken back by Don's methods.  
  
He said he doesn't know, Amanda told Don. She felt sorry for the elderly man.  
  
Stay out of this, Barker demanded, not even looking in her direction. And you, he said harshly to the frightened man, We'll be watching you.  
  
Barker slammed the screen door behind him and walked back to the car. Amanda stared after him in disbelief. She turned her attention to the man. If you do have any information, Sir, she asked kindly, handing him a card, Please call this number. It's very important that we talk to him. He's not in any trouble.  
  
The man looked at her distrustfully but accepted the card before shutting the door. Amanda started back down the path to the sidewalk but stopped in disbelief.  
  
The car, along with Don, was gone!  
  
***  
  
Amanda paid the cabby her fare and headed for the entrance of IFF. She wanted to find out what had happened to Don.  
  
Her answer was waiting for her in the Q-Bureau at Lee's desk, smoking a cigar.  
  
Where have you been? Barker asked as he walked toward her.  
  
Amanda couldn't believe the arrogance of that man. You were the one who took off and left me behind.  
  
You were socializing with one of our contacts. That could go on your record.  
  
Amanda looked at him in disbelief. You've got to be kidding. This was Lee's good boyhood buddy?  
  
Listen here, Barker growled, grasping her elbow. She pulled away and backed up. This guy was beginning to scare her. I am the senior agent. I am in charge of this investigation, so you just keep your commentary to yourself. Understand?  
  
Amanda's stubbornness overrode her fear. Wait a minute. This is my office, my job. We are working on this case together. You can't just expect me to--  
  
Barker had backed her against the wall. Don't you ever talk to me that way again, he whispered harshly.  
  
Amanda froze in her spot, more puzzled than she was scared. This didn't seem like the same man whom she had met just hours before. Barker returned to Lee's desk just in time-- Agent Francine Desmond pushed her way into the Q-Bureau.  
  
Billy wanted to see if you'd found out anything, she said, glancing in Amanda's direction. Are you okay? The look on Amanda's face caused even Francine to do a double take.  
  
Amanda nodded as she slowly sat back down at her desk. She didn't look at Francine. Francine frowned, but turned her attention back to the assignment.  
  
Was Reed there?  
  
Barker answered her question. Probably. There was some bozo there who wouldn't admit his connection, but I think I got through to him. Actually, Francine, I think that's why Amanda here is so quiet. He shook her up a little.  
  
Francine glanced in Amanda's direction once again, but found it impossible to read the expression on her face. It was hard to believe a routine house call would cause her unusual silence.   
  
Was that your take on the situation, Amanda? That the guy knew Reed? Francine didn't see the look that Barker gave to Amanda, but Amanda sure did.  
  
Uh, well, he might have.  
  
Francine was puzzled by Amanda's lack of input. Obviously something was bothering her, but Francine wasn't the mothering type. She figured Amanda would work it out on her own, so Francine excused herself to meet with Billy.  
  
Amanda was not about to stay alone in her office with Barker. She wished Lee were here. That awful Barker had no right to be using Lee's desk, and his actions earlier sounded very much like threats. She got her stuff together to leave and shivered in spite of the heat as she heard Barker's parting words:  
  
Have a nice night.   
  
***  
  
At three o'clock in the morning, Amanda's telephone rang. She'd finally fallen asleep just a few hours before and stretched lazily to answer the phone. She glanced at the clock and hoped it was Lee calling to say hello.   
  
  
  
Nobody answered her. Sighing at the annoying prank call, she hung up the receiver, and cuddled back down under the warm sheets. Five minutes later, the phone rang again.  
  
Again, she heard nothing. She was glad that her mother and two sons were away for the week visiting relatives out-of-state. The loud ringing would have surely awakened them.   
  
Oh, well, Amanda thought to herself. Whoever it is has had their fun. It took me long enough to fall asleep. I don't need to be kept awake all night.   
  
She reached over and unplugged the bedroom phone. But for some reason, it was a long time before she was able to sleep.  
  
***  
  
She ran. It was dark and she ran, breathing hard. The leaves crunched beneath her pounding feet as fear bubbled in her throat. She couldn't stop. He followed effortlessly, only one step behind. She had to keep going. Over puddles, rocks, and twigs she ran. Until she tripped...  
  
Amanda awoke in a cold sweat as the sun poured through her bedroom window. The phone was ringing. She could hear the one downstairs. Shakily she looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock, and she was late for work. That was probably IFF's secretary, Mrs. Marsten, calling now to see where she was.  
  
Amanda took a deep breath. It was only a dream, she kept telling herself. But somehow she couldn't get over that hunted feeling. And she very much wished for the week to be over so she could feel Lee's strong arms around her once again, loving her and protecting her. From what, she wasn't sure.  
  
***  
  
Agent Barker knocked pleasantly at Billy's office door and was promptly motioned in. Billy sat at his desk, coffee in hand, reviewing some memos.  
  
Have you found anything?  
  
Well, I've been at the computer all morning and have come up with a few names. As soon as Amanda decides to show up we can check them out.  
  
She's still not here? Mrs. King's never late. Oh, excuse me. Billy answered his telephone ring and nodded to Barker. She just came in. Go on.  
  
Barker left the office and headed for the Q-Bureau.  
  
***  
  
Barker asked as he entered the office.   
  
Amanda turned from her desk. For what?  
  
While you've been sleeping in, I got some work done. We've got more addresses to check out. Let's go.  
  
What's the point? Amanda was tired, and she didn't feel like going through a repeat of the previous day. It had seemed almost like a bad dream to her earlier, but seeing him again made her realize that she hadn't been dreaming at all.  
  
The point is that we are working on a case together. Now if you don't want to be on this case then you should talk to Mr. Melrose.  
  
I think I will. Amanda started for the office door, but Barker got in her way.  
  
That's probably not a good idea.  
  
Amanda didn't want to put up with this man any longer.  
  
Lee would be very disappointed, wouldn't he?  
  
Amanda was caught off guard at Barker's words. Lee would understand.  
  
I don't think so. Because if you don't work on this case, Lee's end of the investigation will not go so well. I would hate to think that the Agency might believe that Lee is hiding Kalanta somewhere.  
  
Amanda's face began to dawn recognition. He wasn't only threatening her, but he was threatening Lee as well. Did Barker know where Kalanta was? Is that why he was throwing threats around? Amanda had no idea if he would go through with his plans, but she couldn't take the chance. Lee would be back next week. Only five more days. What could happen in five days? She would tell Lee then how Barker operated, but Lee was convinced he was a friend. Would he even believe her?  
  
Barker interrupted her thoughts as he backed away, watching the expressions on her face. I think you're beginning to get the picture, he said as he handed her her coat. Shall we?  
  
Amanda suspiciously accepted the coat. I'm taking my own car. You can take yours.  
  
An odd look passed over Barker's face, but all he said as he walked out the door was, Fine. I'll lead the way.   
  
Amanda took a deep breath. It was going to be a long five days.  
  
***  
  
This time, Amanda kept quiet on their house calls as she observed everything that happened. She no longer looked at Donald Barker as a fellow agent, but saw him instead as a suspect. She paid little attention to the responses their contacts gave. She simply watched Barker, and listened to the things he said, hoping to learn the real reason he was in town.  
  
***  
  
Amanda had no further strange interactions with Barker that day or the next. As long as she let him dictate what they were doing, he left her alone.  
  
But what Amanda couldn't figure out were the phone calls. Three nights in a row she had received them, yet they always came at different times, often keeping her awake for hours. Finally, she started unplugging her phones before she went to bed, hoping that no one she knew would try to call and become worried. It scared her a little that the prank calls kept on, but she just kept assuring herself that that's all they were-- pranks. Hopefully the person would become tired of getting unanswered rings.  
  
Besides, Amanda had more important things to worry about. The Kalanta investigation in her eyes, seemed to be pointing more and more in Barker's direction. He was an angel around everyone else, they all liked him. He seemed especially close to Dr. Smyth, which would certainly work against Amanda's believability. Only she saw his dark side, and he had warned her to keep it that way. And she would-- until Lee came home.  
  
***  
  
This is ridiculous, Billy said the day before Lee's expected return. No leads. No anything. Even Lee's empty-handed. It's as though Kalanta just vanished.  
  
Maybe we should revisit that Frank Reed guy, suggested Barker.  
  
Amanda interrupted before Billy could answer. You've already been there three times. That man's going to call the police if the Agency keeps harassing him without any proof.  
  
Amanda's right, Billy said. If he knows anything, he's not talking. All I can suggest is to keep running over Kalanta's old cases. Maybe we can find a connection somewhere.  
  
Good idea, said Barker, not sounding at all angry. Why don't we go do that now, Amanda?  
  
Amanda expected a reproval from Barker once they were alone, but before she could tell him no, Francine walked in. You've got a call on line three, Amanda. I think it could be a lead.  
  
Amanda quickly picked up the extension in Billy's office. Amanda King.  
  
Meet me tonight, an elderly voice said.  
  
  
  
The Lincoln Memorial. Eleven o'clock. Come alone.   
  
Do you have information for us?  
  
He paused before he answered. I know where Kalanta is. Come alone, he repeated before he hung up.  
  
The faces in Billy's office looked at Amanda expectantly.  
  
It's a lead, all right, she answered them. He wants me to meet him at the Lincoln Memorial tonight, but he wants me to go alone.  
  
Are you up for it? Billy asked. She wasn't a full time agent, after all, and Billy didn't want her to do the meet if she didn't feel she could.  
  
Yes, Sir, she answered. She wanted to go, but she knew that they would send back-up with her. She was afraid who that back-up might be.  
  
said Billy. You go an hour early and take cover nearby. Amanda, arrive on time, and bring a weapon. Be careful. We don't know who this guy is or what he's capable of. He may be working for Kalanta, or he may want to get revenge on Kalanta. We just don't know.  
  
Amanda began hesitantly. He was very clear that he wanted me to go alone.  
  
We're not sending you on your own, Amanda. Even Lee would be given back-up in your place. Barker here is perfectly capable.  
  
You bet, Barker said just a little too pleasantly.  
  
Amanda tried a different approach. Maybe Francine should go, too...  
  
Don't worry, Amanda, said Barker. I've got you covered.  
  
That's what I'm afraid of, she thought.  
  
***  
  
Amanda recognized the man who had been at Frank Reed's address. It was exactly eleven when he approached her quietly.  
  
You alone?  
  
Yes. Where's Kalanta?  
  
The man shuffled nervously. I don't know.  
  
Uh oh, Amanda thought. Is this a set-up? She quickly glanced around and saw no one. I don't understand, she said.  
  
I don't know where he is exactly, but I know who does. He paused for a moment before continuing. I recognized him right away. They worked together a couple of times.  
  
  
  
Kalanta and... your partner.  
  
Amanda had known the answer before he spoke it, but it still came as a bit of a shock. How could Barker have gotten away with this? She needed more details.  
  
What did they work on?  
  
I see you aren't surprised... It was a few years ago. They-- The old man collapsed in mid-sentence, crumpling to the ground from a bullet to his heart. Amanda took cover.  
  
Barker ran up the steps calling her name. She came into view, not seeing another option. The guy got away.  
  
What guy? Amanda questioned as she leaned over the old man. She couldn't find a pulse.  
  
The one who shot him, Barker explained, nudging the man with his foot.  
  
I didn't see anyone.  
  
It was dark. I saw him. Barker was firm. Stay here, and I'll call Billy.  
  
Amanda knew that there was no other man. Barker had killed her contact.  
  
***  
  
The phone was ringing when Amanda finally got home. She was mulling over in her mind how she would expose Barker. With the only proof she had at the coroner's office, she had no evidence to make anyone believe her suspicions.  
  
she said, picking up the receiver.  
  
No answer. Not this again, she groaned inwardly.   
  
she said again more loudly.  
  
It's about time.  
  
The words surprised her as she recognized Barker's harsh whisper.  
  
she asked hesitantly. Was he her prank caller? Now she was beginning to worry.  
  
I expect you to answer your phone.  
  
I did answer it.  
  
Not usually. Not when I call.  
  
When do you call?  
  
You know when.  
  
Amanda took a deep breath. What do you want?   
  
For you to answer my calls.  
  
Why are you calling? She wished desperately that Lee were here.   
  
To hear your voice.  
  
I don't want you to call, she said slowly.  
  
You better answer me.  
  
Or what?  
  
Or I'll come over and see that you do.   
  
Amanda heard a click, and she shakily set the receiver down. She quickly went to all the doors and windows and made sure they were locked. She had underestimated Barker. He was psychotic, and Amanda knew she had to be careful. She also knew that she would be up all night, answering the phone.   
  
But tomorrow Lee would come.  
  
***  
  
Amanda was seated sleepily in her office, thinking of what she would tell Lee-- after a big hug and kiss, that is. It had been a long week, and she missed him a lot. She smiled thinking of their last evening together. She could almost feel his arms around her now...  
  
Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Barker. Instead of walking over to Lee's desk as he usually did with a fake good morning, Barker went strait for Amanda's desk and grasped the collar of her shirt. She was instantly awake.  
  
If you tell him anything, I'll kill you.  
  
It was a direct threat, not usual for Barker, and it scared Amanda, but she tried to hide her fear.  
  
Get away from me, she said evenly.  
  
He clinched her collar more tightly. Not until you understand. I will make your life a living hell if you tell Lee anything about me-- not about the phone calls, not even about what I had for breakfast. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Amanda had no choice but to nod. He was making it difficult for her to breathe.  
  
He thrust her back in her chair, adding, One word and the Kalanta investigation will point right at Lee.  
  
She eyed him nervously. She didn't know what he was going to do, and she wasn't sure if keeping quiet would make a difference one way or the other. But she did know that somehow she had to expose Barker. It might be better to do it on her own. But how?  
  
Barker exclaimed on his way to the door.  
  
Don! It's great to see you. The men quickly hugged, patting each other on the back. It's been a while.  
  
Too long.  
  
Amanda watched them from her seat. She couldn't believe that Lee actually liked this awful man. But then, he didn't know.  
  
Lee noticed Amanda sitting there and couldn't hide his smile at seeing her again. He wished they were alone; he knew that their real hellos would have to wait.  
  
Hi, Amanda, he said, walking over to her. Everything okay?  
  
Yeah. I'm glad your back.  
  
Lee winked at her, and then turned his attention to Don, as well. You know what I was thinking? he asked. That all three of us could go out to dinner tonight. I mean, I'd like two of my best friends to get to know each other better.  
  
That's a great idea, Lee, said Barker.  
  
How about you, Amanda? Lee asked. He wanted to spend time alone with her, but he knew there'd be plenty of time after dinner.  
  
I can't, she said quickly. She wasn't about to spend any more time with Barker than she had to. She was sorry that Lee looked so disappointed, but she wasn't about to change her mind.  
  
You have plans? Lee asked, a little hurt that she didn't want to spend time with him.  
  
I think you should go, Amanda, said Barker. Amanda saw the look on his face. She knew he meant it. She had to go. And Lee would be there. What could happen?  
  
Well, okay, she said slowly. Lee saw that she didn't really want to go, but he couldn't talk to her with Don in the room. I wonder what's wrong? he thought.  
  
Why don't we make it an early dinner? Lee suggested. I'm meeting with Billy and Francine tonight to figure out this whole Kalanta mess, but first I need to see them to set up a time. So why don't we leave in a few minutes?  
  
Amanda nodded from her chair, and Barker agreed with an enthusiastic, That'll be fine.  
  
Great. Uh, look, why don't you two get started, and--  
  
Before he could finish, Amanda was standing at his side, her nervous hand within his comforting one. she said quietly. Let's all go together.  
  
Barker didn't notice their hands clasped together, and answered, Makes no difference to me.  
  
Lee squeezed her hand tightly. He knew that something was wrong, but had no idea what it was. For some reason, Amanda wanted to wait for Lee. Or was it that she didn't want to go with Barker? But that doesn't make sense, Lee thought to himself. She probably is just upset that I invited Barker to dinner. But he's leaving in a few days, and I wanted to spend some time with him. Amanda and I can get together after my meeting tonight. We can talk about it privately after everyone has gone.  
  
Okay, then. I'll be back in a few minutes. Uh, Amanda, why don't I go with you in your car, since I took a cab here, and then you can drop me off at my place afterwards?  
  
Amanda smiled in relief. He understood. That's fine.  
  
Why don't we all just go together? Barker asked. After she drops you off, she can bring me back here for my car.  
  
From the pressure on his hand, Lee knew that Amanda didn't like this arrangement, but for some reason she nodded her agreement. Whatever is bothering her, Lee thought, she doesn't want to talk about it in front of Don. Well, it'll have to wait till after my meeting.  
  
***  
  
Amanda spent a miserable evening watching Lee and Barker reminisce. Lee tried to include her in their discussions, but she was noticeably disinterested. They seemed to be having a great time, and Amanda was beginning to doubt that even if she did tell Lee, he would believe her. He was acting like Don was a long-lost brother.  
  
Dinner ran longer than expected, and so Amanda had to bring Lee home first. She knew he would call after his meeting, but she needed to be with him now. She needed to feel his strong arms about her. Instead, she was left with Barker on the rainy drive back to IFF.  
  
Not a word was said until Barker got out of the station wagon. Good job, Amanda. Keep it up, he remarked as he ran to his car trying not to get wet. Amanda quickly took off for home. She knew it would be awhile till Lee called her, but she had to think of what she'd say. And she wondered if Barker would be listening in.  
  
***  
  
Amanda had barely been home twenty minutes when the phone rang. Though she was expecting it, it still made her jump.  
  
  
  
Just checking. Click.  
  
Amanda was getting mad. Who did this guy think he was that he could control her life? She turned her answering machine on and waited. Maybe he would leave a message that Amanda could play back to Lee as proof.  
  
As expected, the phone rang five minutes later. Amanda waited. She heard her voice on the answering machine, Hello, this is Amanda King. I'm busy right now, but if you have a message for me, Dotty, Phillip, or Jamie, please leave a message at the tone and we'll get back to you. Thank you.  
  
No response. Amanda could hear his angry breathing. He wasn't falling for it. She picked up the receiver. She had to goad him into talking. You heard my voice, she said defiantly.  
  
You're gonna pay for this! Click. Then the line went dead.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, after several failed attempts at getting a dial tone, Amanda knew she had to leave. She took the cassette out of the answering machine, and hoped that Lee could tell Don's voice from his brief words. They were certainly incriminating enough. She put the tape in a zip lock bag and stuffed it into her jeans pocket. As she reached for her raincoat, the front door opened with a crash. Amanda gasped and backed up against her living room wall. A man stood in the doorway.  
  
He was wearing a ski mask, and dressed all in black as he approached her with a knife in his hand. He must have made those calls from a phone booth, thought Amanda. His hotel is too far for him to get here this quickly. She trembled and glanced around. The stairs were her only option. She ran.  
  
She made it to the top before he pounced on her. He kicked her hard with his boot, but she refused to cry out. He leaned towards her face, knife in hand.  
  
You had no right to undermine me in front of Billy yesterday, he said menacingly. Amanda had known she would regret those earlier words at IFF. And I told you to answer the phone.   
  
I did, she responded in a small voice.  
  
Give it to me, he demanded. Give me the tape. Barker realized that his words had probably been recorded, and he wasn't going to let some housewife mess up his plans.  
  
Amanda shook her head defiantly. I don't have it, she lied.  
  
Barker got up and walked over to the nearby phone. There was no answering machine for this one, and he realized it must have been downstairs. Get it, he demanded.  
  
  
  
He came towards her, and before she made a run for the stairs, his knife cruelly cut her arm and she couldn't help but cry out. Halfway down the stairs, she tripped. She was afraid her dream was coming true, and it was a worse nightmare than she had imagined. But she knew that without the tape, she would have no proof. She couldn't let Barker have it.  
  
She felt herself falling and landed at the foot of the stairs with a thud. She heard him following her, and struggled to get up. As Barker reached the last stair, Amanda stuck her foot out, causing Barker to fall face down.  
  
Amanda grabbed a stair rail and pulled herself up. Barker reached for her, only succeeding in further ripping her bleeding sleeve. She kicked him hard, thankful that his knife had been lost when he fell. Then she ran for the door.  
  
It was still raining hard out, and Amanda made a bee-line for her car. Come on, she pleaded with the old station wagon when it wouldn't start. No use. Barker must have tampered with it. She saw him stumble out the front door. She quickly got out of her car and ran to his rental. Lee had shown her how to hot-wire a car, and she was very thankful now for this lesson. The car started just as Barker had reached the rear door. Luckily, it was locked, and Amanda sped off.  
  
***  
  
I just don't know, Billy, said Lee with a sigh. None of this makes sense. Nobody knows where Kalanta is. There's been some reports of a security leak within the Canadian government, but there's no direct ties. For all we know, Kalanta is dead.  
  
Lee was pacing around his D.C. apartment after an hour of analyzing his information with Billy and Francine. They sat on his couch, papers scattered about.  
  
I know, Lee, said Billy, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee. Amanda and Don didn't come up with anything either. Except for that busted contact. The guy didn't get a chance to say anything before he was gunned down. Somewhere someone knows something.  
  
said Lee, a bit puzzled. I read Don's report on that contact, but I didn't see Amanda's.  
  
She hasn't handed one in yet, Francine answered, shuffling through some reports.  
  
That's odd, said Lee.  
  
That's not the only strange thing, Francine continued, looking meaningfully at Lee. She was late for work three times this week, and she's hardly said a thing about this case. You know, I bet she and your friend have some sort of thing going on.  
  
The thought hadn't entered Lee's mind until now. Maybe that's why Amanda didn't want to have dinner with both of us. She was afraid I'd find out. No, that's ridiculous. I've only been gone a week. And besides, she loves me.   
  
She was acting kind of strange tonight, too, admitted Lee. But I don't think it's because of Don. Maybe it's the case.  
  
She's been on worse ones, Billy said. Maybe she needs some time off. Sometimes I forget she's not a full time agent. It's probably just stress.  
  
Lee said doubtfully. I don't know. Anyway, this isn't getting our case solved. He didn't want them to see how truly worried he was about his partner.  
  
said Francine. So where do we go from here?  
  
I could use another cup of coffee, said Billy.  
  
I'll make some more, offered Francine, rising.   
  
There was a sudden knock at the front door. I'll get that, Lee said as he walked across the living room. What he saw surprised him.  
  
Amanda leaned heavily against the doorway. She was soaked, had ripped clothes and a bruised face. The car had stalled two blocks away, and she had had to run the rest of the way to Lee's apartment in the rain. She was cold and tired.  
  
No questions were asked as Lee ignored her wet clothes and embraced her with a warm hug. She melted in his arms, cherishing his closeness and strength.  
  
Amanda, what happened? Billy asked coming to them.  
  
Look what the cat dragged in, Francine observed, receiving a dirty look from Lee for her unwanted commentary.   
  
Does this have anything to do with the Agency? Billy questioned.  
  
Leave her alone, Billy, Lee said protectively as he held her tightly. She's in no condition for an interrogation.  
  
Lee, this isn't an interrogation. You know as well as I do that if this concerns a case she's working on, we need to know.  
  
She'll tell you when she's ready.  
  
Amanda pulled away slightly and looked at Lee's face thankfully. She wasn't up to talking. She rested her head against his shoulder as he led the way to the sofa.  
  
Maybe we should go, offered Billy.  
  
What about the case? asked Francine, curious about Amanda's condition.  
  
We weren't getting anywhere anyway, Billy admitted. I'll call you, Scarecrow. Come on, Francine.  
  
They left with a backward glance at Lee and Amanda sitting closely together on the couch.  
  
Are you okay? Lee asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
Amanda nodded. Lee reached over for his fresh cup of coffee and held it to Amanda's lips. She drank a few sips, but shivered anyway.  
  
Lee said tenderly. You must be freezing. You need to get into some dry clothes, huh? Come here. He led the way to his bedroom and shuffled around in his dresser until he found a blue sweat suit, a little on the small side. He found a pair of cozy socks, too, and took them to the bathroom where he started the water for a warm bath. Amanda followed him silently.  
  
You know where everything is, right? So, if you need me, Lee said slowly watching her face, I'll be right out there, okay?  
  
Amanda nodded without looking at him, and Lee reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It'll be okay, he told her.  
  
She managed a half smile, and Lee quietly shut the bathroom door behind him as he left. Amanda looked down at her arm, and realized that it was still bleeding. She probably needed stitches, though the rain had washed a lot of the blood away. She looked in the mirror. What a mess. Her hair was every which way, her cheekbone was beginning to show a bruise from falling down the stairs. Her whole body ached. But she wasn't scared anymore. Even though she knew that Don was still out there, she felt safe with Lee.  
  
***  
  
The warm blankets felt good. After a hot cup of tea and the relaxing bath, it wasn't hard for Amanda to drift off to sleep.   
  
To Lee, however, sleep was the farthest thing from his troubled mind. He had never seen Amanda act the way she had, and he worried that she had been hurt more than the visible bruises suggested. She still hadn't spoken when she went to bed, but she didn't look as scared as she had been upon knocking at his door.  
  
Lee sighed as he sat down on his sofa. It was nearly midnight, and he knew it was going to be a long night. The phone rang, and Lee figured it was Billy calling to check up on Amanda. He wouldn't be able to tell him much.  
  
  
  
Hi, Lee. It's Don.  
  
Lee was rather surprised that his old friend would call at such a late time. Hi. What's going on?  
  
Actually, I wanted to ask you something.  
  
  
  
Well, you see, I'm a little worried about your partner.  
  
  
  
She was pretty quiet tonight.  
  
I think she was just tired. Lee didn't feel like getting into what had happened. It was easier to just play along. He was tired, too.   
  
Maybe. Uh, I tried to call her earlier, but I got the machine.  
  
She probably went to bed.  
  
So you don't know where she is?  
  
My guess would be at home. Why was Barker so concerned with Amanda's whereabouts all of a sudden? Lee didn't know, but it aroused suspicion.  
  
Don, what's the point? You'll see her tomorrow at work, right?  
  
Yeah. You know, I wasn't going to say anything, but...  
  
  
  
Well, Amanda and I have kind of been seeing each other.  
  
  
  
She said it was best to keep it quiet. Anyway, I just wanted to find out what was bothering her tonight. Maybe she was upset that I'm leaving soon.  
  
Could be.  
  
Well, sorry to bother you. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Lee hung up the phone. Seeing her? Lee doubted it. But why would Don make something like that up? Lee knew how Amanda felt about him-- she loved him, and Lee loved her, too. One week wouldn't change that. Lee felt that even an eternity wouldn't change their strong feelings for each other.  
  
His attention quickly went to his bedroom where Amanda suddenly cried out. He was at her side in an instant.  
  
The phone had caused Amanda to stir, and she had drifted off into her nightmare. She awoke, breathing rapidly. She struggled at first at the arms around her, thinking it was Barker, but when the sleepy haze cleared from her mind, she saw that it was Lee.  
  
Oh, Lee, she said, trembling.   
  
It's okay, Amanda. I'm here. He held her tightly in his arms as she softly cried. All of the tension of the previous week evaporated in Lee's comforting embrace.   
  
After awhile, her tears ceased, but she remained snugly against Lee's warm chest, his protective arms about her. She easily drifted off to sleep as Lee gently stroked her soft brown hair.  
  
Lee laid awake for a long while after he heard Amanda's restful breathing. He would do anything to take her pain away, but he couldn't help her until she was ready to talk to him. She had called for him, said his name. That alone erased any dwindling doubts Lee may have had about her and Don. What was Don talking about anyway?  
  
Maybe he was just testing me, Lee thought. To see if Amanda and I have a relationship. We did end up competing for girls a couple of times as teenagers. Lee smiled at the memory. It had been nice to see Don again, but it would have been much better if Amanda had been okay.  
  
Lee gently shifted position, laying flat on the bed, close to Amanda. In spite of the circumstances, it felt good to be holding her in his arms.  
  
Lee smiled to himself as he quietly leaned over and lightly kissed Amanda's cheek before going to sleep. I could get used to this, he thought dreamily.  
  
***  
  
Amanda stretched lazily and yawned. She hadn't felt so relaxed in awhile. She tensed for a moment when she didn't see Lee beside her, but she realized that he must be in the kitchen, as she could hear the light clattering of pots and smell an appetizing aroma. Lee must be making breakfast, she thought. But wait-- he doesn't eat breakfast.  
  
She glanced at the clock-radio and was instantly awake. It was already a quarter to one! She never slept in that late. Then the memories of last night came back to her. She slowly got out of bed, sore from yesterday's events, and reached for Lee's comb on the cluttered dresser.  
  
Lee was stirring noodles in a big pot. He had a feeling Amanda would be hungry when she awoke. As though reading his thoughts, Amanda came out of the bedroom, carrying a zip lock bag in her hand.  
  
Lee said coming over to her. How'd you sleep?  
  
she said quietly as she sat down on the couch. She looked up into Lee's concerned eyes. I need to talk to you.  
  
I know. He sat down beside her and squeezed her hand. Whatever happened Amanda, I'm here for you. Everything will be all right.  
  
Thanks, Lee. I mean, for everything.  
  
You don't have to thank me.  
  
I know, Lee, but... I was really scared last night. And you were there for me.  
  
That's what partners do, Amanda.  
  
But you didn't even know what was wrong.  
  
Amanda, you didn't have to say anything. You needed me. That's all I had to know last night. Our friendship is about more than just words. How we feel about each other is what's important. I knew you would talk about it when you were ready.  
  
She smiled up at him. She knew why she loved him so much. But it was time to tell him about last night. She paused briefly in thought before she spoke.  
  
I need to ask you something, she said carefully.  
  
  
  
Um...do you, well, do you trust me?  
  
You have to ask?  
  
Well, I mean, Amanda looked at her hands as she spoke. If it came down to believing me or believing somebody else you trusted, who would you believe?  
  
Can you be a little more specific?  
  
I--, this is so hard.  
  
Look, Amanda. Of course I trust you. Your my partner, my best friend. And I love you very much.  
  
She smiled up at him, touched by his words. Looking into his eyes reminded her just how much she had missed him. She lightly brushed the side of his face with her hand. Oh, Lee. I love you, too. She leaned up to gently kiss him.  
  
As usual, Lee's heart did this funny thing when Amanda told him that she loved him. No matter how often she told him, his heart always fluttered. But it had never done so with any other woman. Amanda was special, and he felt it in their gentle kiss.  
  
They looked at each other affectionately as they pulled away. Lee was moved into an apology. Amanda, about last night. I'm sorry. I knew that you would want to have dinner together alone, but I don't see Don that often and I--  
  
she interrupted him. Please listen to me. This has nothing to do with last night's dinner plans, believe me.  
  
Do you want to tell me about it?  
  
Amanda nodded as she leaned up against Lee. It has to do with the Kalanta investigation.  
  
Go on, he gently urged her.  
  
Did you read about the meet I had with the man living at Frank Reed's address?  
  
Yeah. The guy was shot before he could tell you anything.  
  
No, Lee. That's the Donald Barker version.  
  
Lee looked at her in surprise. What are you talking about?  
  
Lee, he... his style is much different than yours. He's harsh and mean and forceful. Not one of the people we contacted would move an inch. Until that man called for a meet. With me. Alone.  
  
So you're saying that Don went with you and scared the guy into silence?  
  
What I'm saying, Lee, is that Don hid nearby and killed the guy before he could get into much detail.  
  
Lee was in shock. Don? You saw him kill the man? He must have been provoked.  
  
No, I didn't see him actually pull the trigger. But it was him, Lee. I'm sorry, but it was.  
  
How do you know? Lee was agitated and had gotten up to walk around the room. It could have been anyone. Amanda just shook her head.  
  
Lee sat back down. Tell me.  
  
Amanda hesitated slightly before continuing. Every time we'd question someone, he'd tell me to be quiet. If I said one thing wrong, he'd threaten me.  
  
Lee couldn't believe what she was telling him. Not Don.  
  
You said you'd trust me, Lee.  
  
He swallowed. He did trust her. He had to believe her. Amanda wouldn't lie, especially not about this. What'd he say? Lee asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
He said he'd point the Kalanta case in your direction. He'd make the Agency think you were hiding him.  
  
But why?  
  
I'm not sure. But the man I talked to said that Don used to work with Kalanta.  
  
How come we didn't know about this?  
  
Because Don didn't want us to know. I don't know what he's after by coming here, but there must be a reason. He said he'd kill me if I told you what I knew.  
  
That's why he called... Lee realized, finally accepting the truth.  
  
  
  
He called. Last night. He was wondering if I'd seen you. Then it hit Lee. Oh, my God. He... it was Don wasn't it? he said referring to her bruised body.  
  
Amanda nodded, handing him the cassette. I tried to get evidence, Lee. He kept calling, and making threats, so I got him on the machine. That's why he came to my house last night. He knew he'd made a mistake.  
  
Did he... Lee didn't know how to phrase the unthinkable. Were you... hurt?  
  
Amanda knew what he meant. No, Lee. I'm just shaken up a bit, as you saw for yourself last night. I'll be okay. I thought I might need stitches on my arm, but it's fine now.  
  
Lee nodded thankfully as he looked at her caringly. If anything had happened to her...  
  
He got up suddenly and angrily threw a cushion across the room. I'm gonna kill him, he said. He thinks he can get away with hurting you. He's gonna pay for this.  
  
Lee, wait. That's not going to solve anything. We've got to take this to Billy. And then we've got to find out what Don really wants here. We could find out where Kalanta is.  
  
Right. I'm calling Billy. Then I'll kill Don.  
  
What if he has the wire tapped?  
  
Right again. Okay, I'll go down to the Agency now.  
  
I'm coming with you, Amanda said, rising.  
  
No way, Amanda. You shouldn't have to come in today. You can stay here and rest. Eat lunch.  
  
That's what Don will think.  
  
Lee sighed in resignation. Okay... Look, on the way there, we'll stop by your place and you can change. Then we'll go to Billy together.  
  
Amanda smiled and looked at him fondly. I'm sure glad you're back, partner.  
  
You're not the only one.  
  
***  
  
This is unbelievable. How could this happen? Billy sat at his desk, disturbed at the news Lee had just told him. Are you sure?  
  
Believe me, Billy, said Lee. I wish it weren't true.  
  
I'm sorry, Sir, added Amanda. But Don Barker just isn't who he seems to be.  
  
So how do we approach this? asked Francine, who was just as baffled as the rest of them.  
  
Before anyone else could answer, Amanda chimed in. Sir? I think I have an idea.  
  
Lee looked at her suspiciously. No, Amanda. You're not going to put yourself in danger again.  
  
Lee, it's the only way. And you and Francine and Mr. Melrose can all be nearby. I would be perfectly safe. I could get him to tell me the whole truth and get it on tape. It'll work.  
  
  
  
said Billy. She's right. Barker already knows that she's on to him. And she'd have plenty of back-up.  
  
We have to, Lee, said Francine. If you want to get back at Barker, the best way to do it is to send him to prison. We need evidence.  
  
And I can get it, finished Amanda.  
  
Can you get Barker to your house without him being suspicious? asked Lee, reluctantly accepting their only option.  
  
Piece of cake, answered Amanda. If we can get my phone lines fixed, that is.  
  
***  
  
Are you sure this will work?  
  
Believe me, Lee, it'll work all right. Amanda set up her answering machine with a new tape. Billy and Francine were parked around the corner in an Agency van, their listening equipment hooked up to Amanda's phone and several spots around her house. Lee would hide upstairs when it came time for Barker to come over.  
  
The phone rang. The agents heard Amanda's recorded voice come on and then silence after the tone. Amanda picked up the receiver as Lee held her other hand.  
  
Look, Don. I'm tired of your little games. I never get any sleep anymore and you're always threatening me. I'm not going to put up with it anymore.   
  
Silence.  
  
Amanda hung up the phone. That ought to do it, she told Lee.  
  
The phone rang again, less than a minute later. Amanda turned off the machine. The phone kept ringing.  
  
It's coming from a pay phone a few blocks away, Lee told his partner after hearing it from Francine through his ear piece. If he's coming, he'll be here soon.  
  
she said a bit nervously. Look, Lee. You should go upstairs now. Last time he just barged in here, you know. If he sees you, this'll never work.  
  
Yeah. All right, I'll be in the hall closet okay? Once we know his point of entry, I'll be watching you. He's not going to hurt you again.  
  
Lee, wait until we know why he's here. It won't do any good to come out if we haven't learned anything, she said, adding, I'm tougher than I look, you know.  
  
He smiled at her proudly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Just be careful.  
  
You, too, she said before Lee climbed the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Amanda waited nervously on her living room couch. Five minutes passed. Ten. Twenty. Just when she was beginning to doubt that Barker would come, she heard glass crashing onto the kitchen floor; he had broken the window in her back door to unlock it. Amanda jumped up and ran for the front door; she had to make it look real. This time, Barker had a gun.  
  
Stop right there, he said with authority. He motioned towards the couch.  
  
Amanda obeyed him, asking, Why do you keep bothering me? I thought you were supposed to be Lee's friend.  
  
Can it, Barker said, sitting next to her, a little too close for Amanda's comfort. Now, what have I told you about answering your phone?  
  
I'm tired of it, Barker.  
  
he corrected firmly. You're supposed to call me Don. And it's not up to you to decide when you're tired.  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
I need some fun while I'm working, don't I?  
  
Fun? Though the gun to her side was making her nervous, Amanda saw that this was her chance. What kind of work do you mean?  
  
Very good, Amanda. You're smarter than I gave you credit for. It's too bad, though. That means I'll have to kill you.  
  
If you're going to kill me anyway, Amanda asked slowly, can you at least tell me why you even came to D.C.? It wasn't to see Lee.  
  
Ah, that's where you're wrong, Amanda, Barker said, rising. Lee will be very useful to me. You see, as I've told you before, I can and will provide evidence to the Agency that your Scarecrow is hiding Kalanta. Well, actually, Kalanta is dead, but that's just a formality.  
  
  
  
Don't look so surprised, Amanda, Barker said, stopping his pacing in front of her. I'm a bad guy, remember?  
  
Why did you kill him?  
  
You mean why did Lee kill him? Barker resumed his pacing as he spoke. Well, you see, Lee was tired of being a good guy. And so when he got an offer from some Canadian terrorists to trade some information for cash, well he just couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity. But where to get such information? Well, from a Canadian government office, of course. It's too bad his old co-worker, Kalanta, found out about his plan. But that was the beauty of it. With Kalanta dead, it gave Scarecrow a chance to go up to that convenient government office to investigate the murder. And take some vital information while he was at it.  
  
Amanda was watching Barker carefully and knew that Lee was, too. He seemed caught up in his explanation, not paying a lot of attention to her, so she decided to continue her questions. What kind of information?  
  
The kind that terrorists who want to blow up Canada's most strategic government offices will find useful. As a matter of fact, Lee's warning note will be arriving there shortly. If their Agencies want the information back, says the note, they will send out plenty of money. Of course Lee will be stupid enough to remain in D.C. where they can easily find him and send him to prison for life. While I, on the other hand, remain a rich man.  
  
What about the terrorists?  
  
My, my, Amanda. Don't you ask a lot of questions, Barker observed as he reseated himself next to her on the couch, his gun pointed at her side.  
  
Amanda swallowed nervously. It would be difficult for Lee to protect her with Barker and his gun so close. All she could do was stall. I guess I'm just a curious person.  
  
Just remember, curiosity killed the cat. But in this case, it is the Scarecrow who will do the killing. Being his partner, you, too, found out about his plans. He must dispose of you as he did with Kalanta.  
  
But what about the terrorists?  
  
Persistent, too, I see.  
  
Lee says I'm stubborn.  
  
Kalanta laughed as he stood. Call it what you will. The terrorists were quite the same way when they approached me-- I mean when they approached Scarecrow. The information has not yet reached them. It was sent at the same time as Lee's letter. Air mail is quite handy for ordinary-looking mail. Barker looked at Amanda, his gun raised. But enough about me; let's talk about you.  
  
There's not much to say. Okay, Lee. Come out now.  
  
Lee was hidden around the corner at the top of the stairs. He knew that Francine and Billy were probably tracking the airplanes bound for Canada right now. Canadian agents would stop the terrorists from getting the vital information and probably nab the criminals, as well. There was now plenty of proof to bust Barker for treason, but there was still last night's attack that Lee needed evidence of. Lee wanted payback. He was correct in guessing that his former friend would bring up the topic.  
  
Oh, there's plenty to say, Barker said as he leaned in front of Amanda. Such as, where were you last night? Where did you go? And where is that tape?  
  
Now Amanda realized why Lee hadn't come down yet. She needed to goad Barker into disclosing the previous night's events. Last night when?  
  
Don't play stupid. I wanted you to stay.  
  
  
  
Here. With me. Barker spoke harshly now, annoyed with her feigned ignorance.  
  
  
  
Yes, Barker touched her face with his rough hand. Amanda cringed at the feel of it as his palm stroked her cheek.   
  
You pushed me down the stairs, she said nervously.  
  
You tripped. And then you tripped me. Clever. But you only got away temporarily. Now we can make up for lost time. He leaned closer. Lee made his move.  
  
All right, Barker, Lee said at the bottom of the staircase down which he had silently crept. His gun pointed squarely at his newly found enemy. Leave her alone.  
  
Barker looked up in surprise, and fumbled for his gun. His distraction at Lee's words was enough time for Amanda to kick the weapon out of his hand. He dove for it, falling over the coffee table, a bullet in his thigh. Amanda jumped out of the way.  
  
Okay, Billy, Lee said into his mouthpiece. He's all yours. Lee looked over disgustedly at what he had thought was a friend. The agent lay sprawled over the coffee table, having hit his head on the table's sharp corner, rendering him unconscious. Lee hadn't aimed to kill. As much satisfaction as it would have given him, he knew that making Barker suffer in prison would be a much better payback.  
  
As Lee tucked his gun away, he noticed Amanda trembling as she looked at Barker's nearly motionless body. He went over to her.  
  
he said gently as he took her into his arms. You did good. It's over now.  
  
Amanda merely nodded as she buried her head on Lee's chest. It was finally over. And here was Lee, holding her, loving her, and protecting her, just as she had imagined.  
  
***  
  
Lee said to Amanda as they entered the Q-Bureau the following day, I'm glad that's over with.  
  
You're not the only one, Amanda replied as she sat down at her desk. Dr. Smyth sure looked mad.  
  
Oh, I know. He really trusted Barker. But then again, so did I.  
  
Don't blame yourself. You didn't know.  
  
I just wish he hadn't hurt you.  
  
It could have been worse.  
  
It should have been better. Lee walked over to his desk, surprised at what he saw. What's all this? he asked as he picked up a half-empty box of cigars.  
  
answered Amanda, is from the other day when Barker was in here with Dr. Smyth working on the case.  
  
Lee shook his head with a slight laugh. I bet Smyth could use a box of these right now. Lee looked at the cigars a minute then he looked at Amanda. A strange expression passed over his face.  
  
Amanda asked curiously.  
  
Lee paused in thought for a moment before he took out a cigar and removed its band. He took a deep breath and walked slowly over to his partner.  
  
You know, he began, sitting on the edge of her desk. You handled yourself really well last night.  
  
Well, thank you. What was Lee up to?  
  
I was really proud of you. She smiled, touched at his words but unsure of how to respond.  
  
I mean it, Amanda. You're... you're so special. I just.. I love you so much.  
  
Oh, Lee.  
  
he said with a deep breath, kneeling in front of her. Her face became serious as she began to realize what he was doing.  
  
Amanda, I love you. I-- It was so hard to find the right words! He looked at the makeshift ring he had pulled off of the cigar and held it up with a funny smile. Amanda smiled back.  
  
I love spending time with you. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you, he paused slightly, trying to control his voice which was filled with emotion. Will you make me the proudest, happiest man alive and be my wife?  
  
Tears glistened in Amanda's eyes as Lee silently slipped the little cigar band around her ring finger. No words could describe its significance. Amanda nodded happily, unable to speak. Lee understood. Their love for each other went beyond words.  
  
And so, Scarecrow and Mrs. King were engaged.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
